Video Mayhem
by kingo-crystalo
Summary: Mayhem insues when KC goes to the smash bros. set! Chapter 4 up! LONG AWAITED!
1. The Secret

Video Mayhem  
  
(Note: This takes place after Mario's Video Cam)  
Chapter 1- The Secret  
  
kingo_crystalo (who will now be known as KC) wanted to visit the smash bros. He wanted to see them fight first hand. Just then, he arrived at the... place (or was it set?) where the smash bros. were.  
  
KC: Hello?  
  
Then, he saw Kirby walk to KC  
  
Kirby: Hello visitor! Welcome to our set!  
  
KC: Hi Kir... Is that a gold hat???  
  
Kirby: Why, yes! I won $10,000 in AFV!  
  
KC: That funny clip show?  
  
Kirby: Why yes!  
  
Fox: Hey Kirby, Who are you talking to?  
  
Just then, the smashers came.  
  
KC: HI!  
  
Smashers: Hello!  
  
Samus: Who are you?  
  
KC: Well, my name is kingo_crystalo. You can call me KC!  
  
Ness: Hi KC!!  
  
KC: I want to have a presentation of you guys fighting.  
  
Kirby: We could do that! Who do you want fighting?  
  
KC: umm... Link and Samus  
  
Samus: Finally! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!  
  
KC: ????? Umm...  
  
Samus: ...... What?  
  
KC: Nothing... By the way, where is Mario and Luigi?  
  
Kirby: Umm... dunno.  
  
KC: Are you keeping a secret from me?  
  
Kirby: Umm... no! NOW LET'S FIGHT!  
  
Is Kirby really keeping a secret from KC? And Will KC find out the truth? Find out in Chapter 2- Middle of it All Pt. 1  
  
R&R (Read and Review) Please! 


	2. Middle of it All, Part 1

PRE-SHOW!!!  
From now on, I will do preshows! Here are some lines fron Digi Race by Jenashu!  
  
"Feel the power..." Davis said sarcastically as he sat in an old, beat-up truck. He bent down and started looking at the wires inside.  
  
"You know how to hotwire a car!?" Lily asked in amazement. She looked around. They had gone to the airport to find a car and to see if anyone was taking a plane.   
  
"No, not really. But how hard can it be?" Davis asked. Lily groaned. She knew Davis well enough to know that she should get out of the car.  
  
"This one? Maybe this one? Hmm..." Davis mumbled. He brought two wires close together and examined them.   
  
"Hey Davis, I bet it's out of gas anyway." Lily said, leaning forward. Her arm hit the shift stick, changing the shift to backwards.   
  
"There! I think that's it!" Davis said triumphantly. He held the two wires together and took a breath. "GYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" he shouted. Static ran through his hair and his clothes. When he finally stopped screaming, he noticed something. The car was moving the wrong way.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, turning around. They were headed towards the fuel farm.  
  
"Well, if it's out of gas, there's plenty right there!" Lily screamed. Davis looked at her a minute. He didn't see the danger. "Things explode if they hit a lot of fuel!" she explained.  
  
"WHAT TO DO YOU MEAN THEY EXPLODE?" Davis shouted.  
----------------------------  
Now for the story!  
Video Mayhem  
Chapter 2- Middle of it All, Part 1: First Hand Battle and A Tour  
  
KC: Are you keeping a secret from me?  
  
Kirby: Umm... no! NOW LET'S FIGHT!  
  
KC: Ok... I am fine with that! I want to referee! OK! Each player will have 10 stocks! The players will be Link and Samus. The level will be Final Destination. We will have 10 minutes in which you have to knock down your opponent. Whoever has the most stocks or knocks down the player 10 times in succession, he wins! Smashers ready? 3... 2... 1... GO!!  
  
Link: 10  
Samus: 10  
Time Left: 10:00  
  
Link and Samus began running at each other but in only a few seconds Samus knocks Link off.  
  
Link: 9  
Samus: 10  
Time Left: 9:50  
  
KC: Umm...  
  
When Link came back,Link struck Samus with his sword but Samus had another plan. When Link struck Samus, she kicked Link hard over the edge.  
  
Link: 8  
Samus: 10  
Time Left: 9:42  
  
KC: This will be a fast match!  
  
Link came back and all the time Samus charged the blaster and fired at Link.  
  
Link: 7  
Samus: 10  
Time Left: 9:40  
  
KC: You know what, FORGET THE MATCH!! Samus wins!  
  
Samus: YAY!  
  
KC: May I have a tour of the set please?  
  
Ness: Fine with us...  
  
KC and the smashers walked down the hallway, but when they got a little further...  
  
KC: EEEWWWWW!!!! What the heck is that smell?  
  
Samus: Ummm...  
  
Fox: Uhh...  
  
KC: Samus... Fox....  
  
Samus & Fox: We don't know!  
  
KC: Ugghhh.  
  
Will KC ever find out what that smell is? Find out in Chapter 3- Middle of it All, Part 2 


	3. Middle of it All, Part 2

Pre-Show!  
  
Lines Courtesy of Dragon Ball Sheep (A Sheep in the Big City/Dragon Ball Z story) by Elvenking  
  
(Open to the Big City.)  
  
Narrator: The Big City! Where you can find Buddies!  
  
(Cut to Buddy at the dog pound)  
  
Buddy: Hello.  
  
(Cut back to the city)  
  
Narrator: And just outside lies a top-secret military organization!  
  
(Cut to the military base.)  
  
Private Public: Good morning, sir.  
  
General Specific: Good morning, Plot Device.  
  
Plot Device: Hello.  
  
Private Public: Sir, the Angry Scientist here has come up with a plan to capture Sheep!  
  
General Specific: Good morning, Mad Scientist.  
  
Angry Scientist: Angggggry! I am an Angrrrrry Scientist!  
  
General Specific: You're about to be an unemployed scientist.  
  
Angry Scientist: Anyway, we are being-ness in the capturing of Sheep! All we must be doing is calling the Z Warriors?  
  
(Cut to the Son household)  
  
(The phone rings)  
  
Chi-Chi: Gohan! Phone!  
  
Gohan: Coming! (Runs and picks up phone) Hello?  
  
(Fade out)  
  
(Fade in to the top-secret military base)  
  
General Specific: So, these are the Z warriors?  
  
Private Public: Yes.  
  
General Specific: They don't look like Z's to me.  
  
Private Public: Just tell them the plan, sir.  
  
General Specific: Very well… Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Krillin: I've assembled you here to hunt down this sheep! (Pulls down a poster of Sheep)  
  
Vegeta: What's in it for me?  
  
General Specific: One million zeni each!  
  
Goku: Let's do it!  
--------------------------------------  
KC: *Chuckles* They don't look like Z's to me... FUNNY!!! *Laughs*  
  
Ash: I thought that was funny too!  
  
Ryoko: Oh Ya? I say it was more funnier than you with your pants down Ash Ketchum!  
  
Ash: HEY!!!  
  
KC: Now now... Do not fight! Let's just get on to the next chapter!  
-------------------------------------  
Chapter 3- Middle of it All (All the mess!) Part 2: Green Guts  
  
KC passed the smell not knowing it was DK dead under the carpet.  
  
Kirby: This is the hallway, very simple isn't it?  
  
KC: Well... yes!  
  
Fox: *opens door* Here is my room!  
  
KC: Fascinating...  
  
Kirby: This is my room! *opens another door*  
  
KC: Peculiar...  
  
Jigglypuff: This is my room! *opens YET ANOTHER door*  
  
KC: Wow! I want to check out more! *Runs to samus's room*  
  
Samus: Uh... I don't think you should check out that room!  
  
KC: Why? *opens door* OH GOD!!!  
  
KC opened the door to see... GREEN STUFF!!  
  
KC: My god!  
  
Samus: Umm....  
  
KC: Samus...  
  
Samus: Nothing... nothing...  
  
KC: jshdfkajfhaifjwerf!  
-------------------------------------  
Ryoko: Very short chappie!  
  
Ash: Yes!  
  
KC: Will KC EVER find out what ALL THESE SECRETS come up as? Find out in Chapter 4- Secrecy Becomes Truth 


	4. Secrecy Becomes Truth

The LONG Awaited Chapter is UP!!! (Reviewers, This is a long chapter, no lines, and full story!)  
  
Ryoko: Geez... I am sure glad i am not in YOUR shoes.  
KC: oh, shut up!  
Michael (If you want to know... that's my real name. KC is my counterpart. Nicknamed the powerful warrior): and full scale attacks too!  
KC: Whatever...  
/- Video  
---------------------------------  
Chapter 4- Secrecy Becomes Truth (The Action Starts...)  
  
KC: Ok... I want to go... THERE!!! *points to the living room*  
  
Pikachu: Ok...  
  
They went to the living room. When they got there KC saw a TV, some decorations and, A MYSTERY BOX?  
  
Smashers: Umm.. uhh...  
  
KC: Smashers... i will ask you one more time... where is Mario and Luigi?  
  
Mystery Box: Who said my name?  
  
KC: A TALKING MYSTERY BOX??? Wait... I said Mario and Luigi's name so that means... *gasp* THEY ARE IN THE MYSTERY BOX!!!  
  
Smashers: *gasp*  
  
KC rips open the box and inside is...  
  
KC: MARIO AND LUIGI!!! What are you doing here??????  
  
Mario: Very long story. There is a tape right in the VCR with evidence!  
  
KC: YAY! MOVIES.  
  
Luigi: you won't like this one...  
  
KC: Smashers, this is the time to admit the truth. Did you do anything bad to my favourite guys OTHER THAN put them in a cage?  
  
Fox: No!  
  
KC: Ok! That was your last warning! *presses play*  
  
Smashers: NOOOO!!!  
  
/Mario *on camera*: hello, it's-a-me, mario. anyways, I'm gonna give you a tour of our set. So, Shall we begin?/  
  
KC: Yes yes YYEEEEESSSSS!!! Feel the power...  
  
Kirby: Umm... -_-'  
  
/Mario (walking down the hallways): these are the rooms that we stars stay in. there not great, but there ok. ::comes to ness's room with door half open:: hey it's ness, let's see what he's doing.  
  
Mario opens the door and finds that ness is chanting to himself to have kirby killed.  
  
Ness: kirby's always the hero.. I want him dead santa ria.. ya hear me.. DEAD!!!!!!!!/  
  
KC: Santa WHO??  
  
Ness: SANTA RIA! Not SANTA WHO!  
  
/Ness (getting up all angry): MARIO!!!!! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME IN HERE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3PM TO 5:30PM!!!!!!! GET OUT OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: but ness, the whole world wants to know who santa ria is.  
  
Ness gets his bat out and starts beating Mario like crazy. Then finally he throws him out and locks his door and continues to chant./  
  
KC: NESS!!!  
  
Ness: Uh oh...  
  
/Mario (coming up to falcon's room): This here is Captain Falcon. He ate a whole truckload of cheesebugers last night as a dare from Samus. I call this little clip, 'The Struggle'.   
  
Mario peeks his camcorder in falcon's room to find falcon desperately trying to get his pants on.   
  
Falcon: stupid pants... why won't you get on?!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Falcon rolls over on the floor and tries to suck in his gut but he can't get enough breath.   
  
Falcon (exausted): could this day get any worse?  
  
Mario: Hey Falcon! where'd ya get that big tub o' gut. ::starts laughing hysterically:: your almost as big as D.K.  
  
Falcon walks over and punches Mario in the face and throws him out along with his cam.  
  
Mario (rubbing his black-eye): well.. that was painful./  
  
KC: FALCON!! WHERE IS CAPTAIN FALCON???  
  
Samus: Well I...  
  
KC: Samus...  
  
/Mario: Here we are on the stage with..... YOSHI AND PIKACHU MAKING OUT!!!!!!! OOOOOOO, THIS TOOOOOOOOO PRICELESS!!!!!  
  
Mario zooms in on Pikachu french kissing Yoshi.   
  
Mario: allright I got that shot without getting hit by something./  
  
Pikachu: AHH!!! HORRIBLE HORRIBLE!!!  
  
KC: Pikachu?  
  
/Mario: here we are in Kirby's room. Hey, he's looking at something on his desk. let's take a peek.  
  
Mario sneeks up behing Kirby and zooms in on what he's looking at. It was a small locket shaped as a heart with Jigglypuff in the center.  
  
Mario: YOU LIKE JIGGLYPUFF?!!!!!!!!!! ::starts laughing uncontrollably::  
  
Kirby: HEY!!!!!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kirby pushed Mario out of his room and shut the door in his face.  
  
Mario: oh well.. Hey! what's Link doin.  
  
Mario walks up to Link standing behind Samus with his eyes glued to her butt while smaus polishes some of her armor. Then she drops a piece to her armor and bends over to pick it up.   
  
Link starts to drool.   
  
Mario: WHOOOO BABY!!!! WAY TO STARE AT SAMUS'S FULL MOON LINK! ::starts laughing hysterically::  
  
Samus (turning around to link): HOW DARE YOU!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!!!! ::slaps link and walks away::  
  
Link (tuns to mario with an evil eye): DAMN YOU MARIO!!!!!!! ::picks up mario and throws him out a nearby window::  
  
Mario (in dumpster that he landed in): hmm.. that didn't nearly hurt at all.  
  
Link: AND TAKE YOU GOD FOR SAKEN CAM. CORDER WITH YOU. ::throws cam. on mario's croch::  
  
Mario (with a squeeky voice): well.. that didn't exactly go as well as I'd hoped./  
  
KC: SAMUS!!! LINK!!!  
  
Link: actually, it was mostly me...  
  
KC: GGGRRRRRRRR!!  
  
/Mario: let's see what Fox is doin.  
  
Mario walks up to Fox to find that he is watching the teletubbies.  
  
Mario: OH MY GOD!!! YOU LIKE THE TELETUBBIES?!!!!!!!!!!!! ::starts laughing like crazy::  
  
Fox (getting mad): WHY YOU LITTLE...... ::picks up a nearby chair::  
  
Mario (getting scared): you wouldn't... show some mercy......::shivering::  
  
Fox: MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK!!!!!!! ::chunks chair at mario::   
  
The camera goes static../  
  
KC: FOX!!! THAT IS NOT TRUE!!! THEY CAN BE FOR THE STRONG TOO!!!  
  
/Mario (turning cam. back on): well, I know not to go near him anymore while he's watching his afternoon cartoons...ooo.. there's D.K, let's see what he's up to.  
  
Mario walks over to the couch that the big ape is sitting. He finds him picking his nose.  
  
Mario (zooming in on D.K): HEY BIG GUY!! WHAT YA DOIN? DIGGING FOR GOLD?!!!!! ::starts laughing once more::  
  
D.K punches Mario in nose.  
  
Mario (dropping cam.): AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
KC: Stupid DK!! Where is he anyway???  
  
/Mario: now, last but not least is my bro luigi, who is currently taking a shower and...SINGING??!!!!!! THE BLUES CLUES SONG??!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOO PRICELESS!!!!  
  
Mario walks up to luigi's bathroom and gets a shot of luigi behind the shower curtain which has sunlight shinning thru it.   
  
Mario: WHOOOOOOOOOO SHAKE IT BABY YA!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi (falling on his back): OWW!!!!!!! i BROKE MY BACK!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! DAMN YOU MARIO YOUR GANNA PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario runs away into one of the rings.  
  
Mario: well that concludes my...............  
  
Ness: PREPARE TO DIE KIRBY!!!!!!!!!! ::takes out a knife and dives right at kirby::  
  
Kirby doges and steals his knife and stabbs Ness until he dies.  
  
Kirby: DON'T MESS WITH THE KIRBSTER! EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
KC: Ness? Why are you still alive if you got killed???  
  
Ness: Very good question...  
  
Mario: this is the bad part...  
  
Smashers: Uh oh...  
  
/Mario: wow.. that was somethin...  
  
Kirby: YOU AGAIN!!!!!!! ALLRIGHT!!!! IT'S ASS WOOPIN TIME!!!!!!!!  
  
Just then everyone mario got a shot of comes onto the ring and starts beating the crap out of mario.  
  
Kirby (picking up the cam.): Hi! I'm kirby! I'm gonna finish this movie by showing you mario getting beat up by all the smash bros.  
  
Kirby then see's Jigglypuff helping.  
  
Kirby: YA JIGGLYPUFF!! KICK MARIO'S ASS!!!  
  
Eventually, Mario dies.   
  
Kirby: oh man AFV will pay big for this video. well, that concludes this video. I'm the hero, Kirby, goodnight./  
  
KC: HERO SMERO!!! YOU BIG ASS!!! ALL OF YOU!!!  
  
Luigi: This is my part now!  
  
/Mystery man: hello! I'm gonna show you how much better I'am than mario at making funny videos. I can do it without getting hurt too. ::starts laughing hysterically::  
  
Then the mystery man walks into a nearby closet.   
  
Mystery man: now watch closely as our fat falcon hear eats more than he did 2 nights ago.   
  
Falcon walks up to a table that had a lot of cheeseburgers on it. There was a note on the table next to the burgers. Falcon picked it up and read it.   
  
Falcon(reading the letter): hey captain stupid. if you eat all of these cheeseburgers, I will pay you $100,000 in cash. but you have to finish within 10 minutes after reading this letter. sighned samus. WOW! $100,000! COOL! I'D BETTER START EATING!!  
  
So the mystery man sat in his closet peeking at Falcon eating all the burgers. 10 minutes later. Falcon was on his last burger.   
  
Falcon: oh man. I don't feel so good.   
  
Falcon was now bigger than the table. Not only was he bigger than the table, but when he ate all of the burgers, his pants and underwear got so tight that they ripped apart in little pieces. Falcon didn't notice until..  
  
Yoshi: hey falcon.... AAAAA! OH MY GOD! PUT SOME PANTS ON MAN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT UGLY THING!!! OH SICK, I THINK I'M GONNA LOOSE MY LUNCH!!!  
  
Then Yoshi runs straight to the bathroom.   
  
Falcon then looks down and relizes that his pants were gone.   
  
Falcon: OH GOD! SAMUS YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!! ::runs off making the whole place shake::  
  
Mystery man: OH GOD! NOW THAT WAS GREAT! HE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT IT WASN'T SAMUS'S HANDWRITTING! IT WAS MINE! AND IT WAS ALL A TRICK! ::continues to laugh::   
  
Later.  
  
Mystery man(hiding in another closet): now, I'm gonna show what fox watches on TV in his spare time. and it's not the teletubies.   
  
The mystery man peaks his cam. throught the closet door to see Fox and Pikachu watching the Jerry Springer show on TV.   
  
Pikachu: well, I'm gonna go bug yoshi for a while. you can have the TV.   
  
Fox: thanks. Cya Later.   
  
Pikachu closes the door behind him. Fox gets up and locks the door and picks up the phone.   
  
Fox: hey falco it's me. you can send that channel now.   
  
Falco: ok..............now you have it on channel 1000.   
  
Fox: thanks. ::hangs up phone::  
  
Fox goes over and grabs the remote and changes it to channel 1000.   
  
TV: welcome to the Adult Channel. we show you lots of naked people and for you men, some exotic dancers.   
  
Fox: oh yeah..  
  
TV: now remember. you must be over 21 to watch this channel.   
  
Fox: screw the honor stystem.   
  
TV: ok, now for the moment you guys have been waiting for... exotic dancers..  
  
Fox's eyes get huge as he glues them to the TV. The mystery man had something different planned. He snuck out the door and wrote something down on a post-it note and stuck it on the door. He then his in nearby room.   
  
Then Jigglypuff walks by and reads the sign.   
  
JigglyPuff(reading): I'm watching a porno channel without paying. come beat me up and throw me in the dumpster.   
well, I guess signs are meant to be read.   
  
Jigglypuff obeyed the sign and walked into the room and saw Fox watching exotic dancers. Jigglypuff snuck up from behind and started beating the crap out of Fox and threw him out the window into a nearby dumpster.   
  
Fox: DAMN! HOW DID SHE FIND OUT??!!!!  
  
Then Fox looks over and realizes that he is in the same dumpster that he and Link threw Mario and Ness's corpse's in.   
  
Fox starts struggling to get out.   
  
Fox: HELP!! I'M STUCK!! THIS THING IS TOO HIGH!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!  
  
Back in the building.   
  
Mystery man: SWEEEEEEEEEEEET!!/  
  
KC: Screw the honor system???  
  
/Mystery Man: here we have link, the good and proud protecter of hyrule. the nice friendly guy that only loves on girl that is named zelda. or in this case samus.   
  
The man walks into the living room and hides behind the couch. Then he zooms the camera in on where Link is standing against the wall watching Samus clean some more of her armor. Then Samus drops her armor and bends over and picks it up, then Link's eye's get big and he starts to drool. Then she drops another from behind, she turns around and bends over to pick it up. Link's eyes get wider as he tries to look down her shirt. Then the Mystery Man takes a book and throws it at Link's back and he trips and fall and practically lands head first in Samus's shirt.   
  
Samus: AAAAAAAAA! YOU DISSGUSTING PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY SHIRT!!  
  
Samus pulls Link out of her shirt. She gets angry at him.   
  
Samus: YOU IDIOTIC PIG! HOW DARE YOU SHOVE YOUR HEAD DOWN MY SHIRT!   
  
Link: I didn't do it on purpose! something hit me from behind and I fell and I accidentally landed in your shirt.   
  
Samus: yeah right! you were just standing there watching me the whole time weren't you! waiting for an oportunity to look at something else other MY ASS!!   
  
Link: I swerar I didn't to want jump in your shirt. I just wanted to stand there against the wall and look at your ass like I always.....uh-oh.   
  
Samus: uh-oh is right! PREPARE TO DIE LINK!!  
  
Samus takes out her gun and starts chasing Link and shooting at him.   
  
Link: AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Link got in the only place where he could be safe. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door.   
  
Mystery Man: excellent, I knew he'd go in there. luckily I can get in by going though the connecting door in kirby's room.   
  
The Mystery Man goes into Kirby's room and go in the bathroom and hides under the sink.   
  
Link: ah. she'll never look in here. hey why is it so steamy in here?  
  
Then Link hears some squeling, and he then see's Pikachu and Yoshi making love in the shower. Link's eyes get big.   
  
Link: AAAAAAAA! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: oh, we're sorry, we forgot to close the curtain.   
  
Yoshi: care to join us?   
  
Link: NO I DON'T WANT TO JOIN YOU!!!! YOU TWO ARE CRAZY!!! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOUR BOTH GUYS AND YOUR BOTH WIERD LOOKING ANIMAL THINGS AND YOUR NOT THE SAME???!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu and Yoshi: yeah, so.   
  
Samus(banging on the door): I KNOW YOUR IN THERE LINK! YOU GOTTA COME OUT SOME TIME!!!  
  
Link: YEAH IN KNOW AND THAT TIME IS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!  
  
Link bursts out of the bathroom and starts running and screaming like crazy.   
  
Samus was about to chase him, but she saw Yoshi and Pikachu making love in the shower again. Samus's eyes get big.   
  
Yoshi: hey pika, I think we're being exposed again.   
  
Pikachu turns to see Samus.   
  
Samus: AAAAAAA!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE GROSS!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus, mortified by what she saw, runs away screaming.   
  
Pikachu: we really need to close the shower curtains.   
  
Meanwhile, Link is still running and screaming like crazy. Then he runs into the TV room and trips over a cord and falls out the window into a dumpster.   
  
Link: ow, I gotta start looking where I'm running to. hey, is this garbage?  
  
Fox: yeah, and there's no way out of here either.   
  
Link: really?  
  
Fox: trust me, I've been down here for three hours now screaming for help but no one hears it.   
  
Link: AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fox(sighs): it get's worse. ::points to mario and ness's corpses next to link::  
  
Link(screaming louder): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Mystery Man(from the window): oh yeah! this is great! now, who's our next victim?/  
  
KC: Yeesh...  
  
Pikachu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
/Mystery Man(from Kirby's closet): here we are in kirby's room. he and jigglypuff are talking about something. let's listen.   
  
He peeks his camera through the door to Kirby and Jigglypuff.   
  
Jigglypuff: what's wrong kirby? you haven't called.   
  
Kirby: well, what's wrong with you? you've been avoiding me.   
  
Jigglypuff: I thought you loved me kirby.  
  
Kirby: I do, but you never talk to me. every time I'm in the lunchline, I try to say hi but you always leave before I get a chance. is it me?   
  
Jigglypuff: no, it's just that...  
  
Kirby: what?   
  
Jigglypuff: kirby, I'm late.   
  
Kirby: huh? what are you talking about? I didn't ask you to be here early did I?   
  
Jigglypuff: no kirby, I'm laaaaaatte.   
  
Kiby then relizes what she's talking about.   
  
Kirby: OH MY GOD!! YOUR PREGNANT!!! OH MAN!!! THIS RUINS PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is it mine?   
  
Jigglypuff nodds.   
  
Kirby: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! ::faints::   
  
Mystery Man(in closet) ooohhh. kirby knocked up jigglypuff. I think it's rumor time.   
  
Later, the Mystery Man makes his way down the hallway. He then comes across the very fat Falcon trying to argue with Samus.   
  
Mystery Man: we now find captain fat demanding his money. ::points camera at the 2 from behind the door::  
  
Samus: I didn't dare you to eat more, someone must have tricked you.  
  
Falcon: QUIT LYING!!! I WANT MY MONEY!!!!  
  
Samus: well, you don't get any cause it wasn't me that dared you!  
  
Falcon: GIVE ME MY MONEY OR ELSE!!   
  
Samus: or what, you'll use your new blubber attack. ::stars laughing::  
  
Falcon: THAT'S IT!! YOU ASK FOR IT!!  
  
Falcon dives onto Samus trying to sufforcate her.   
  
Samus: MMF!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then she grabs her cannon from her suit and puts it in front of her and blasts his guts out. Samus's room is covered in green guts.   
  
Samus: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! SICK!!! SICK!!! SICK!!! SICK!!!! SICK!!!!!!!!!!! THIS GUY WASN'T HUMAN!!!! GREEN STUFF!!! ALL OVER MY POLISHED ARMOR!!!!! AAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She then jumps out the window and lands in a dumpster./  
  
KC: SO THAT'S WHY!!!  
  
/Samus: oww! what the... AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT FOX AND LINK SAID THAT THEY THREW THESE 2 IN A LANDFILL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fox: this was close enough.   
  
Link: the landfill was too far away and foxy got lazy and decided to throw them in here.   
  
Samus then looks at the 2.   
  
Fox: I WASN'T THE ONE WHO GOT LAZY STUPID IT WAS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: NO IT WASN'T!!! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SUGESTED THAT WE THROW THEM IN HERE!!!   
  
Fox: I DID NOT!!!  
  
Link: DID TOO!  
  
Fox: DID NOT!!!  
  
Link: DID TOO!!!!  
  
And this went on for hours. That is until Samus could take no more of it.   
  
Samus: OH SHUT UP!!!!! YOU 2 ARE LIKE A COUPLE OF 3 YEAR OLDS!!!! AND LINK, DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!!!!  
  
Fox: you were staring at her ass again weren't you link. ::starts to laugh::  
  
Link: SHUT UP FOXY!!! I WASN'T STARING AT HER ASS AGAIN!!!  
  
Samus: no, he decided to go exploring deeper!!  
  
Link: I'm telling you that was an accident! I didn't do it on purpose!!  
  
Fox: OH MY GOD!!! YOU GOT YOUR HEAD STUCK IN HER SHIRT??!!!!  
  
Link: are you phsycic?   
  
Samus: YOU WON'T LIVE!!! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!!  
  
She then fires a blast at Link. Link jumps out of the way leaving Fox as the target. He then uses his reflector and sends it back to Samus. She jumps out of the way and the blast hits Mario and Ness, revibing them.   
They start to wake up. Getting scared, Samus, Fox, and link scrunch themselves together.   
  
Mario: ugh... what am I doin in a dumpster?   
  
Ness: yeah, me too? and why does my chest hurt and why is it bleeding?   
  
Then they see Fox, Samus, and Link.   
  
Mario: hey, why are we all in the dumpster?  
  
Fox, Samus, and Link: AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! ZOMBIES!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Thinking that it wasn't them they were talking about, they got scared too.   
  
Mario and Ness: ZOMBIES?!!! WHERE?!!!  
  
Fox: THIS YOUR FAULT SAMUS!!!!  
  
Samus: YOU REFLECTED IT!!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!   
  
Fox: LINK MADE ME!!!! HE JUMPED OUT OF THE WAY!!!! IT'S HIS FAULT!!!   
  
Link: IT WAS SAMUS'S BLAST!!!!! IT'S HER FAULT!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus: I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!!!!  
  
Ness then runs up to Samus.   
  
Ness: PROTECT ME!! I'M SCARED OF ZOMBIES!!!!  
  
Samus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!   
  
Fox, Samus, and Link got really scared and easily jumped out of the dumpster and start running away like a bunch of scared old women. Ness and Mario got scared and also jumped out of the dumpster and started running after the 3 in front of them.   
  
Ness and Mario: WAIT FOR US!!!!!!!   
  
Mystery Man(from a window above): mario and ness are alive? hmm... that makes thing more interesting./  
  
KC: So that is how you revive!  
  
/Mystery Man: now I'm gonna show you something else. it's about a certain ape.   
  
The Mystery Man peeks his camera through the door into D.K.'s room to reveal that he is trying on some clothes. Not just any kind of clothes, but women's clothes.   
  
DK: ehehe. they never know they gone.   
  
He then reaches into the box and pulls out a pink tutu. He puts it on and starts dancing around his room singing the barney theme song.   
  
DK: I love you, you love me.   
  
Mystery Man: oh my god. is it just me or is this whole place shaking.   
  
Everything starts falling off the walls. Then all the sudden the doors swing open to reveal Link. He shut the door and locked it unaware that he was in a room with a dancing ape.   
  
Link: yeah, those zombies will never find me in here.   
  
DK just ignored him and continued to dance and sing the you know what song. Link turns around in horror.   
  
Link: AAAA!!! SHUT UP!!! I HATE THAT FREAKING SONG!   
  
DK keeps singing and gets louder.   
  
Link: SHUT UP YOU DAMN APE!!!  
  
DK still ignores Link and gets louder.   
  
Link: THAT'S IT! YOUR ASS IS SO DEAD!!!  
  
Link takes out his sword and gets ready to stab DK till he dies, but then the fat ape starts jumping up and down causing the whole place to shake. And yes he is still dancing too, still wearing the tutu, still singing the song from hell, and still ignoring Link. Link stares in horror at everything that is falling around and the shaking floor.   
  
Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Link bursts out of the room and DK finally stops.   
  
DK: EARTHQUAKE?!!! AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
DK starts running out his door causing the whole place to shake even more. Then as he got to a corner, he turned to run out the door but then Fox came from behind and shot him and he died instantly.   
  
Fox: YEAH!!! I KILLED THE ZOMBIES! I KILLED THE..... ::realizes what he shot at:: uh-oh.   
  
Then Samus comes running up.   
  
Samus: did you kill them?   
  
Fox: no, but I did kill the ape.   
  
Samus: ummm..... why is he wearing a tutu?   
  
Fox: uh.. I don't think I want to know.   
  
Then he relizes something in a flashback he had all the sudden.   
  
Fox: AAA! OH MY GOD! THIS IS JUST LIKE WHEN I WAS 3 YEARS OLD!!!!   
  
Samus: what?   
  
Fox: a story I heard.   
  
Samus: about an ape? IN A TUTU?!   
  
Fox: sort of, I heard the same scary story every night. it was about an ape being a balerina that runs around and eats peoples brains kinda like zombies.   
  
Samus: who told you that?   
  
Fox: my mother.   
  
Samus: YOUR MOM?!! OF ALL PEOPLE?!!!!   
  
Fox: yeah, she still does too. and I still have nightmares about it.   
  
Samus: ............. oookkkkaaaayyyy. anyways enough of that. I'm sick of hearing about your mother telling stories about gorillas as balerinas.   
  
Fox: well actually, every night she would change the ape to either a bear or a cat or falco.   
  
Samus: ugh. I would dread that one the most. picturing falco as a balerina would really gross me out. cute, but gross. and I'm kinda surprised no one has committed you yet.   
  
Fox: ................................::thinking to himself:: she's the one that needs to be committed.   
  
Samus: anyways. why did you shoot him. he was an inocent person that didn't deserve to die!   
  
Fox: ....... so?   
  
Samus: he's dead!   
  
Fox: ....... so?   
  
Samus: YOU KILLED AN INOCENT PERSON!!!!!   
  
Fox:............................................ so?   
  
Samus: aw geez. you don't care, I guess I won't either. but we've got to get rid of him.   
  
Fox: but how? I'm not carrying anymore dead corpes out to the dumpster especially if it's a huge, fat ape.   
  
Samus: uhh... we could just put the carpet over him. no one would notice.   
  
Fox: uh.. I think a lot of people would notice a huge lump in the carpet.   
  
They thought about that for second.   
  
Fox and Samus: oh well, who cares..   
  
They put the giant ape under the carpet and left him there to rot. They ran away. Then from behind.   
  
Mystery Man: ooooo, so these guys can be criminals. awsome.   
  
Later on, the Mystery Man made his way down the hallway and passed up Pikachu who was frenching Yoshi.   
  
Mystery Man: it's been done. hey, I'm running out of suckers. oh well, I can always watch the people pass through the halls.   
  
He finds his hiding space and soon enough, a couple of people come running up. It's Jigglypuff and Mario racing for the bathroom. Jigglypuff gets there first leaving Mario standing outside the door holding his legs tight.   
  
Mario: aw com'on. I really have to go!!   
  
Jigglypuff: no!   
  
Sounds of vomitting can be heard.   
  
Mystery Man: oh yeah, jigglypuff is pregnant with kirby's baby.   
  
Mario just stands outside the door jumping up and down hoping that she would be out right at the second.   
  
Mario: she can't stay in there forever.   
  
An hour had passed and finally Jigglypuff came out and Mario ran straight in before Jigglypuff had to puke again. Jigglypuff walks to a closet. She opens it to reveal Fox and Samus holding each other. Jigglypuff just stares.   
  
Jigglypuff: I don't even want to know.   
  
She was about to close the door but they pulled her in and closed the door. The Mystery Man runs up to the door and puts his ear against it.   
  
Jigglypuff: LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! I DON'T WANT TO JOIN YOU GUYS!!! IT'S NASTY!!! YOUR JUST LIKE YOSHI AND PIKACHU, ALWAYS ASKING PEOPLE TO JOIN THEM!!!! I'M ALREADY PREGNANT SO YOU DON'T WANT ME!! LET ME OUT!!!   
  
Samus just stares at her.   
  
Samus: OH GOD!! YOU THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH FOX?!!! NO WAY!!! I'M JUST IN HERE WITH HIM BECAUSE I HAD NO WHERE ELSE TO HIDE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT WAY ABOUT ME AND HIM!!!   
  
Fox: hey, I have feelings too ya know.   
  
Samus just stares at him and slaps him.   
  
Samus: YOUR JUST AS PERVERTED AS LINK IS YOU SICK IDIOT!!!!!   
  
Jigglypuff: what are you hiding from?   
  
Samus: zombies.   
  
Jigglypuff: oh.... ZOMBIES?!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LET EM GET ME!!!!   
  
Samus: just stay in here with us and you'll be fine.   
  
Jigglypuff: as long as you don't ask me to make love with you two.   
  
Samus: SHUT UP!!!   
  
Jigglypuff: aw com'on, admitt it. you two are having a sexual relationship together.   
  
Samus: NO! NO! NO! NEVER IN OUR ENTIRE LIVES! RIGHT FOX?   
  
Fox: I wouldn't mind it. at least with you.   
  
Samus gets mad and starts slapping him like theres no tomorrow.   
  
Jigglypuff: quit lying. it's not working. I can see right through you two. I think it's sweet.   
  
Fox: yeah me too.   
  
Samus: THAT'S IT!!!   
  
She opens the door and throws Fox and Jigglypuff out. The Mystery Man runs into a nearby room and hides.   
  
Samus: I'LL LET THE ZOMBIES GET YOU TWO!   
  
She shuts the door and locks it.   
  
Jigglypuff: CAN I AT LEAST HAVE A PILLOW?!!!!   
  
Then a toilet flush could be heard and Mario steps out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. Fox's eyes get large as he stares at him in horror.   
  
Fox: WHY WON'T MARIO AND HIS FREAKING VIDEO CAMERA LEAVE ME ALONE?!!!!!   
  
Jigglypuff: but he doesn't have a video camera and what did he do to you?   
  
Fox: long story. AAAAA!!! HE'S GONNA EAT US!!! RUN!!!!!   
  
He runs away while Jigglypuff still stands outside the closet door pouting about the pillow.   
  
Jigglypuff: BUT I NEVER GOT MY PILLOW!!!!   
  
Fox runs back and grabs Jigglypuff and runs down the hall, then Link's voice could be heard behind him.   
  
Link: WAIT FOR ME!!! DON'T LET THE ZOMBIES GET ME!!!!!!   
  
Link runs past Mario and Mario gets scared.   
  
Mario: AAAA!!! I HATE ZOMBIES!!!! AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!   
  
He runs after them thinking that there was another zombie trying to catch him. Then he stops and relizes that his pants are wet.   
  
Mario: AW GEEZ! I FORGOT TO PULL DOWN MY PANTS WHEN I WENT. NO WONDER IT FELT SO COLD DOWN THERE.   
  
Mystery Man: god, mario is so stupid. well, that concludes for today, I'll finish tomorrow./  
  
KC: Luigi, you just called mario stupid!  
  
Luigi: oops  
------------------------------  
Ryoko: Now THAT'S Better!  
KC: Will KC find the big truth that lays ahead? Find out in Chapter 5- The End is Now! 


End file.
